


first glance feeling

by t_hy_la



Series: MSR meet cutes! [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, blood mention, both still work for the fbi, except it's a meet ugly, meet cute, non graphic stabbing of side character, stabbing is not of mulder or scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hy_la/pseuds/t_hy_la
Summary: Mulder and Scully are both in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: MSR meet cutes! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091270
Kudos: 23





	first glance feeling

Mulder had been stood up. He was suspicious half an hour ago, but now, a full hour and seven minutes after his date was meant to meet him for drinks, he was sure. He was honest with himself though, and knew that drinking at a bar alone on a Friday night was far from out of the realm of possibility for him these days. Work had been long that week, investigating a possible abduction in North Carolina. He was tired, and he welcomed the warmth from the glass of scotch he just finished drinking. The bar wasn’t quiet, but the ambience of music and conversation blended well into the background. 

Mulder ordered another drink. He swirled it around in the glass. The failed date was no big deal, he really should just focus on work for a while, anyway. He was pulled from his thoughts by a man’s raised voice across the room. 

“Man, do you got a fucking problem? I know you’ve been eyeing my girl’s ass all night,” the obviously inebriated guy yelled.

_ Great _ , Mulder thought,  _ drinks and a show _ . He really thought that he picked a better date location. 

“Man, she’s been eye-fucking me  _ all night,  _ that’s not my problem,” the other man responded, laughing. He was a hell of a lot smaller than the other man. Mulder raised his eyebrows, eagerly awaiting the guy’s response or a bouncer to walk over, whichever came first.

“Yeah, like she’d go for some pussy like you!” The instigator shouted, stepping closer to the other man and shoving his chest with his hands. At this point the pair had gained the attention of everyone in the bar, all other conversations falling quiet.

Mulder stood up, preparing to walk over and intervene since the security in this place obviously didn’t want to do their jobs.

“I’ll show you who’s a pussy, motherfucker!” 

As if Mulder’s day wasn’t shitty enough, the little guy pulled out a knife.

“Hey!” Mulder yelled, running towards the pair. The man had already gotten one stab into the other’s lower torso, and the larger man doubled over in pain and staggered back into his chair. Mulder grabbed the guy, easily shoving his arm down and grabbing the knife. He held the guy’s arms behind his back as he struggled against his hold. 

“Somebody call the cops!” Mulder said, and a bartender grabbed a phone and dialed.

“Hey, he needs a damn doctor, or something!” The big guy’s girlfriend yelled, her face already covered in tears as her boyfriend sat slumped at their table, groaning in pain. 

“I’m a doctor, excuse me,” a voice said from behind Mulder, pushing past him and the idiot he was restraining. 

The woman, a tiny redhead, kneeled in front of the bleeding man. He was able to respond to her questions as she began to check his stab wound, calmly, like this was any other Friday night for her. The woman radiated self-assurance. She was wearing a dress with thin straps and clinging fabric that dipped low in the back, the front already bloodstained as she applied pressure onto the wound. She was stunning. Mulder doubted she had been stood up by anyone tonight. 

He stared at her, enamored, until three policemen and a couple of EMTs barged into the bar.

“You’ve done a great job here tonight, sir, we’ll take it from here.” One of the cops told him as the other pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed the guy Mulder had been holding, pushing him towards the door. 

“Yeah, well, I’m actually an FBI agent so this was just like any day on the job,” Mulder told the cop, glancing sideways at the doctor who now appeared to be supervising the young EMTs. She looked over at him, obviously noticing his attention-grab. 

“Oh! Well, thanks, Agent....?” The cop responded.

“Mulder. No problem,” Mulder said, and turned towards the woman, “we really should be thanking her. Hey, doctor! What’s your name?” 

After checking one more time that the EMTs had everything under control, she walked over towards them.

“Dana Scully. I actually just accepted a job with the FBI. What department are you?” She reached her hand out to shake his.

Mulder pictured his dingy office, his file cabinet of unsolved cases. He looked down at her outstretched hand, which was covered in drying blood. He ignored the blood in favor of noticing she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. He cheered, internally. Maybe there was a silver lining, to this stupid chain of events.

“Oh, yes, I should probably go wash my hands,” she said, after a beat of silence. She pulled her hand back. Mulder was glad he didn’t have to respond to her question. The X-Files were at least a third date conversation. 

“Wait, Scully,” he said as she turned to walk away. If he didn’t say something, if he let her walk away, he couldn’t imagine how long he’d regret it, “do you want to have a drink, with me?”

She raised her eyebrows at him when she responded, “I don’t think I’m really in the mood for a bar, now.”

_ You’re an idiot,  _ he thought to himself, accepting the rejection like a champ, before she continued.

“I, um, I do have a nice bottle of scotch at my house, only a few minutes from here, if you would be interested. I don’t think anyone’s going to get stabbed there,” She looked at him expectantly, like there was any timeline where he would say no to a woman who looked like her, looking at him like she was now. 

“Well, I don’t think I could bear to part with you yet, with our new shared trauma,” he said, smiling when she laughed and rolled her eyes, “lead the way.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ufopatrol, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
